


Fresh Coffee

by curledribbon



Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, NOT a romantic pairing in any way, Post-Canon, but not bad conversations, just two kids still trying to make things okay, they're trying so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curledribbon/pseuds/curledribbon
Summary: Chloe does a stressed Jeremy a favor. Both of them are awkward.





	Fresh Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> (128: “I brought you your coffee.” + anyone)
> 
> chloe and jeremy have some ground to cover, but (michael voice) gestures matter!!
> 
> cross-posted from tumblr!

“I brought you your coffee.” The high, light voice paired with the paper cup set by his hand rips Jeremy’s attention from his laptop screen to the surprise visitor. 

“Chloe? What are you doing here?” Jeremy asks, eyebrows furrowing. 

She raises her own coffee in response as she sits across from him. “Saw yours waiting on the counter. Did you hear them call your name?”

Jeremy thinks back to a while ago, when he had heard the barista call his name and he had told himself he’d get it in a second. He groans and nods. “Yeah, I guess I got caught up with this assignment. It’s really kicking my ass.”

Chloe nods. “When’s it due?”

A burst of anxiety floods his stomach when he reads the clock on his laptop. “I’ve got two more hours. It should be done in an hour and a half, but that’s only if I bust my ass,” he mutters, tapping the table impatiently. He takes a sip of his coffee and frowns at its lukewarm temperature. 

“Wrong order?” Chloe asks. Jeremy watches as her fingers lightly tap the sides of her cup– neither of them are comfortable being alone with the other, even though they had talked about Halloween and everything before and after that. Sometimes forgiveness can only act as a bandaid, not heal the wound.

“Nah, it got kinda cold because I left it up there for so long,” he sighs, then takes another sip. He did pay for it, after all.

Chloe starts to scoot off the seat. “Let me get you another. What’d you order?”

He starts to protest, but she rolls her eyes, grabs the cup, and reads the order. “Alright, got it. Be back in a sec.”

As Chloe leaves, Jeremy’s stomach turns. He starts to think about if she’ll want him to pay her back, or if he’ll owe her anything, or if this is all part of some long-term scheme to trick him into thinking they’re all his friends now–

Ping!

He picks up his phone and opens a text from Chloe.

 **From: Chloe Valentine**  
i can see your head about to explode. save the heavy duty thinking for your essay! it’s on me. ;)

He looks up to see her looking at him with a smile and raised eyebrow, then gesturing to do his work. Returning the smile, although a bit shakily, Jeremy continues typing. A moment passes, and Chloe sets a coffee and an unexpected extra treat on the table. 

“I’m gonna let you do your thing. After all, you’ve just got an hour twenty until thirty minutes before the deadline.” Chloe winks. “If you need a ride, just text me, okay Jeremy? I live not too far from here, and I know it’s not close to home for you.”

Jeremy nods, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Alright, uh, thanks Chlo!” he calls, smiling as she waves goodbye. He takes a deep breath.

 _Not too bad, Heere,_ he thinks, very pleased that he didn’t make a fool out of himself. Careful not to burn his tongue, he sips the new coffee.

It’s warm. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ twoplayergame! kudos and comments deeply appreciated! ^u^


End file.
